criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Garret Dillahunt
|birthplace=Castro Valley, California, US |family=Michelle Hurd Brett Eric |yearsactive= 1987 - present }}Garret Dillahunt is an American actor best known for his role as Cromartie in the TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and as Deputy Wendell in No Country for Old Men. Biography Garret Dillahunt is a veteran actor who has a seasoned resume that includes a little bit of everything. Not bad for a guy who never thought he would even be an actor. Dillahunt was born in Castro Valley, California and grew up in Washington State. He attended the University of Washington where he studied journalism because he had been into the school newspaper in high school and worked for the Selah Valley Optimist in his tiny hometown; in his last year he took an acting class, which was part of the requirement for the playwrights, and that changed everything. He later went on to study at New York University's graduate acting program. After spending years on and off Broadway, Dillahunt began pursuing television and film roles. He appeared as a regular in several short lived series and landed guest spots on popular TV shows such as The X Files and NYPD Blue among others, before playing two distinct characters on the series Deadwood; Jack McCall in 2004 and Francis Wolcott in 2005. Next he went to play a recurring role on the series The 4400. Dillahunt portrayed Steve Curtis on several episodes of ER. He followed that up with the role of Dr. Michael Smith in the 2007 drama John From Cincinnati. He played John Henry/Cromartie on Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and a Russian mobster named Roman Nevikov on Life. Film roles include Ed Miller in The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford and Wendell in No Country for Old Men, for which he won an SAG Award for Best Ensemble Cast on a Motion Picture. His 2009 film roles included Cormac McCarthy's The Road and Wes Craven's The Last House On The Left. In 2009 Garret squared off with Rosie Perez on an explosive episode of Law & Order: SVU about pedophiles' rights; Garret played the head of a pedophilia organization, and guest starred in the Burn Notice third season finale. He could also be seen as Mason Turner, a paralyzed serial killer, on the show Criminal Minds. Criminal Minds He portrayed Mason Turner, a paralyzed man who manipulated his intellectually challenged brother into the abduction and murder of countless homeless people to help with his experiments to reach a cure for his illness in the two-part Season Four finale. Filmography *''Baryo'' (2010) - Lt. Compton *''Unbound Captives'' (2010) - Jack *''Raising Hope'' (2010) - Burt Chance *''Oliver Sherman'' (2010) - Sherman Oliver *''Burning Bright'' (2010) - Johnny Gavineau *''The Glades'' - A Perfect Storm (2010) - Eddie Strickland *''Gary Unmarried'' - Gary Unmarried? (2010) TV episode - Goose *''Burn Notice'' - Devil You Know (2010) TV episode - Simon *''The Book of Daniel'' - 8 episodes (2006-2010) TV episodes - Jesus Christ *''Winter's Bone'' (2010) - Sheriff Baskin *''One Night Only'' (2009) - Richard *''White Collar'' - Flip of the Coin (2009) TV episode - Gregory Aimes *''Lie to Me'' - Honey (2009) TV episode - Eric Matheson *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' - Hardwired (2009) TV episode - Kevin O'Donnell *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' - Precious Metal (2003) - Luke and Family Affair (2009) TV episode - Tom O'Neill *''The Road'' (2009) - Gang Member *''Criminal Minds'' - "To Hell and Back, part 1" and "To Hell and Back, part 2" (2009) TV episodes - Mason Turner *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' - 18 episodes (2008-2009) TV episodes - John Henry / Cromartie *''Life - The Fallen Woman'' (2007), Trapdoor (2008) and One (2009) TV episode - Roman Nevikov *''The Last House on the Left'' (2009) - Krug *''Water Pills'' (2009) - Hal *''John's Hand'' (2008) - John *''Pretty Bird'' (2008) - Carson Thrash *''John's Hand'' (2008) (unconfirmed) *''Damages'' - 4 episodes (2007) TV episodes - Marshall Phillips *''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' (2007) - Ed Miller *''John from Cincinnati'' - 8 episodes (2007) TV episodes - Dr. Michael Smith *''No Country for Old Men'' (2007) - Wendell *''The Line-Up'' (2007) - Theo Harrison *''Numb3rs - Provenance'' (2006) TV episode - Jack Tollner *''ER'' - 5 episodes (2005-2006) TV episodes - Steve Curtis *''The 4400'' - 11 episodes (2005-2006) TV episodes - Matthew Ross *''Law & Order'' - Open Season (2002) - Julian Preuss and Kingmaker (2006) TV episode - Eric Lund *''Deadwood'' - 6 episodes (2004) - Jack McCall and 10 episodes (2005) TV episodes - Francis Wolcott *''CSI: NY'' - What You See Is What You See (2005) TV episode - Steve Collins *''The Inside'' - Little Girl Lost (2005) TV episode - Karl Robie Jr. *''A Minute with Stan Hooper'' - 13 episodes (2003-2004) TV episodes - Lou Peterson *''Mr. Ed'' (2004) - Jim Hendry *''Leap Years'' - 20 episodes (2001) TV episodes - Gregory Paget *''The Believer'' (2001) - Billings *''By Courier'' (2000) - The Man *''Last Call'' (1999) - Curtis *''Millennium'' - Closure (1998) TV episode - Rick Van Horn *''Seven Days'' - The Gettysburg Virus (1998) TV episode - Kevin Poe *''Remembering Sex'' (1998) - Chris Goodman *''Maximum Bob'' - Pilot, A Little Tail and Good Dog Karl (1998) TV episodes - Deputy Dawson Hayes *''The X Files'' - Travelers (1998) TV episode - Edward Skur *''NYPD Blue'' - Where'd the Van Gogh? (1996) TV episode - Bryce Coopersmith *''One Life to Live'' (1968) TV series - Charlemagne Moody (unknown episodes, 1995-1996) 'THEATER' *1987 - Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat - Potifar - Evergreen Theater, Seattle *1989/90 - Funeral Games - NYU *1990 - As You Like It - Bellevue Repertory Theatre, Seattle *1991/92 - Mad Forest - Ianos/Painter - New York Theatre Workshop - City Center Stage 1 *1992/93 - Eye of God - Jack - Seattle Repertory Theatre *1993 - Thérèse Raquin - Laurent - Williamstown, Massachusetts *1993 - A Perfect Ganesh - Manhattan Theatre Company - NYC *1993 - Careless Love - Soho Rep - NYC *1993 - Streets of Gold - Circle Repertory Lab - NYC *1994 - Booth - Edwin - York Theatre Company *1994 - The Triumph of Love - Agis - CSC Theatre - NYC *1994 - Angels in America - Prior Walte - American Conservatory Theater - San Francisco *1995 - Sweet Bird of Youth - Tom Junior - Williamstown Theatre Festival - Williamstown, Massachusetts *1995 - Present Laughter - Roland Maule - Williamstown Theater Festival - Massachusetts *1996 - The Father - Nöjd/A soldier - Criterion Theatre - NYC *1996 - Inherit the Wind - Bertram Cates - Royale Theatre *1996 - The Milk Train Doesn’t Stop Here Anymore - Christopher Flanders - Williamstown Theatre Festival *1996 - 900 Oneonta - Tiger - Circle Repertory Theater - NYC *1997 - The Glass Menagerie - Tom - Huntington Theatre Company - Boston *1998 - The Father - Nöjd/A soldier - Geffen Playhouse - Los Angeles *1999 - Side Man - Clifford - Steppenwolf Theater Company - Chicago *2000 - The Invention of Love - Moses Jackson - American Conservatory Theater - San Francisco *2000 - The Beginning of August - Jackie - Atlantic Theater Company - NYC *2002 - Outward Bound - Henry - Westport Country Playhouse - Westport, Connecticut *2004 - Heartbreak House - Hector Hushabye - Berkshire Theatre Festival *2006 - The Night of the Iguana - Reverend T. Lawrence Shannon - Berkshire Theatre Festival - Massachusetts *2009 - Things of Dry Hours - Corbin Teel - New York Theatre Workshop 'SOUNDTRACK' *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' - Adam Raised a Cain (2009) TV episode - performer: Donald, Where's Your Trousers?' (unaccredited) '' 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Garret Dillahunt *For an up-to-date Stage Credits: theater/Garret Dillahunt Notes *He was originally cast as Charley Ford in 2007's ''Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford, but had to take a smaller role due to a television conflict. *He said about himself: I'm kind of a bookworm at heart, so projects like ''No Country for Old Men or Assassination of Jesse James By the Coward Robert Ford are things that I could do my whole life and look back on and be proud of.'' *He is one of the five guest stars that are connected to the Terminator franchise, the other four being Patrick Kilpatrick, Will Rothhaar, Michael Biehn, and Anton Yelchin. Category:Actors Category:Real People